St. Paul, Minnesota
St. Paul is the capital and second largest city in Minnesota. Along with its twin city, Minneapolis, it has a metropolitan area of 3,200,000 people. St. Paul itself has a population of about 285,000. Hockey Events in St. Paul St. Paul has hosted: the Frozen Four in 1989, 1991, 1994, and 2002 the 2011 NHL Entry Draft the 54th NHL All-Star Game in 2004 the 1974 WHA All Star Game the 1988 to 1993, 1995, 1997, and the 2001 to present WCHA Men's Hockey Tournament Teams *Minnesota Fighting Saints #(WHA, 1972-1976) ceased operations February 28, 1976 after aborted attempt to move to Hollywood, Florida #WHA, 1976-1977) folded January 20 *Minnesota Jr. Stars #(Thunder Bay-Minnesota Junior A Hockey League, 1971-1972) become St. Paul Jr. Stars in Can-Am Junior Hockey League #(Midwest Junior Hockey League, 1973-1975) become Bloomington Jr. Stars *Minnesota Moose (IHL, 1994-1996) became Manitoba Moose *Minnesota Natonals (United States Hockey League, 1967-1968) 1968 US Olympic Hockey team *Minnesota Rangers (Central Professional Hockey League, 1965-1966) become Omaha Knights *Minnesota Wild (NHL, 2000-present) *St. Paul 7-Up (American Amateur Hockey League, 1947-1950) merged with St. Paul Koppys *St. Paul 7-Up-Koppys (American Amateur Hockey League, 1950-1951) withdrew *St. Paul Athletic Club (USAHA, 1920-1925) join Central Hockey League as St. Paul Saints *St. Paul Capitols (U.S. Central Hockey League, 1958-1959) *St. Paul Fighting Saints (American Hockey Association, 1992-1993) *St. Paul Greyhounds (American Hockey Association, 1933-1933) moved back to Tulsa mid-season *St. Paul Jr. Stars Can-Am Junior Hockey League, 1972-1973) join Midwest Junior Hockey League as Minnesota Jr. Stars *St. Paul Koppys (American Amateur Hockey League, 1947-1950) merged with St. Paul 7-Up *St. Paul K.S.T.P. (U.S. Central Hockey League, 1957-1958) *St. Paul Lakers (MJHL, 2003-2009) become Edina Lakers *St. Paul Peters (U.S. Central Hockey League, 1955-1956) *St. Paul Rangers (CHL, 1963-1965) renamed Minnesota Rangers when Minneapolis Bruins leave area *St. Paul Saints (1921-1957) #(Central Hockey League, 1925-1926) see AHA #American Hockey Association, 1926-1930) #Central Hockey League, 1931-1935) join AHA #American Hockey Association, 1935-1942) suspend operations with league due to WWII; return in 1945 #(United States Hockey League, 1945-1951) join American Amateur Hockey League # (American Amateur Hockey League, 1951-1952) see Central Hockey League #(Central Hockey League, 1952-1953) see Minnesota Hockey League #(Minnesota Hockey League, 1954-1955) folded *St. Paul Saints (IHL) (IHL, 1959-1963) folded *St. Paul Steers (United States Hockey League, 1962-1966) withdrew *St. Paul Tallys (American Amateur Hockey League, 1947-1948) withdrew *St. Paul Vulcans *(Midwest Junior Hockey League, 1973-1977) join USHL when leagues merge *(USHL, 1979-1996) renamed Twin Cities Vulcans *Saskatoon/St. Paul Regals (Western Hockey League, 1957-1958) abandon St. Paul *Twin Cities Vulcans (USHL, 1996-2000) become Tri-City Storm based in Kearney, Nebraska *US Nationals (United States Hockey League, 1966-1967) US National Team Collegiate Minnesota Golden Gophers #(WCHA, 1951-2013) joining Big Ten Conference #Big Ten Conference, (2013-Charter member) Arenas *RiverCentre (1973-1998) also known as St. Paul Civic Center Arena (located on site of present Xcel Energy Center *Roy Wilkins Auditorium (1932-Present) known as St. Paul Auditorium until 1985 *Xcel Energy Center (2000-Present) *Arlington Recreation Center *Baker Recreation Center Rink *Battle Creek Recreation Center Rink *Biff Adams Ice Arena *Charles M. Schulz-Highland Arena Complex *Conway Recreation Center Rink *Daytons Bluff Recreation Center Rink *Desnoyer Recreation Center Rink *Drake Ice Arena *Dunning Recration Center Rink *Eastview Recreation Center Rink *El Rio Vista Recreation Center Rink *Griggs Recreation Center Rink *Groveland Recreation Center Rink *Gustafson-Phalen Skating Arena *Hancock Recreation Center Rink *Harding Arena *Hazel Park Recreation Center Rink *Hillcrest Recreation Center Rink *Homecroft Recreation Center Rink *Langford Recreation Center Rink *Linwood Recreation Center Rink *Mattocks Park Rink *Merriman Park Recreation Center Rink *Minnesota State Fair Coliseum *Nathan Hale Park Rink *North Dale Recreation Center Rink *Northwest Como Recreation Center Rink *Oscar Johnson Arena *Palace Recreation Center Rink *Phelan Recreation Center Rink *Pleasant Arena *Prosperity Recreation Center Rink *Sylvan Recreation Center Rink *Talmud Torah Park Rink *Wells Fargo WinterSkate Ice Rink *West Minnehaha Recreation Center Rink *Yackel West Side Arena Players *Les Auge *Scott Bjugstad *Brad Buetow *Bill Butters *Bob Dill *Craig Falkman *Tom Gorence *Steve Janaszak *Matt Koalska *Rob McClanahan *Jim McElmury *Warren Miller *Mark Osiecki *Bob Paradise *Dick Paradise *Jeff Parker *Chris Pryor *Craig Sarner *Ray Shero *Tom Younghans External Links * on Wikipedia Category:Minnesota towns